A Whole New World
by pashance01
Summary: This is based on the movie Aladdin but what if Aladdin and Jasmine already knew each other and they meet again and catch feelings for each other? But its against the law for Jasmine to date and marry a prince!How will this effect their relationship and great friendship they have? What if Jafar decides to try to kill Jasmine instead of Aladdin?
1. Meeting

**I was arguing with John asking the woman over again if she had money I then looked in her eyes to realize it was Jasmine! I then just let it go and did a trick of mine**

**Hey! We have to go back!"Jasmine pleaded Aladdin she didnt even know it was him at the moment"**

**Dont worry princess its right her"Aladdin said as he handed her the bracelet"**

**How did you? A-wait...ALADDIN?!"Jasmine said in shock as she heard what he called her"**

**So arent you suppose to be at the castle?"Aladdin questioned"**

**Yea but I needed to get out for a while"Jasmine said"**

**John and his henchman head towards them**

**Um...are we in trouble?"Jasmine asked Aladdin"**

**Only if you get caught! Here Abu will take you down that allyway I'll meet you near the rocks! dont worry he knows the way!"Aladdin said as Jasmine left"**

**ALADDIN! YOU URCIN THEIF!!**

**You looking for this?! Come and get it!"Aladdin said as he ran and while that a musical came along"**

**Minutes later Aladdin lost John and his henchman**

**There's my princess!"Aladdin said with a charming smile"**

**You took forever! And i didnt know you stil had Abu"Jasmine said petting Abu"**

**Of course I still have him! Now follow me"Aladdin said as he got on a rope and stairs appeared"**

**Jasmine then walked up into his house which has upgraded more than 6 months ago**

**Wow look at what you've done to this place!"Jasmine said"**

**Jasmine wondered around while Aladdin tried getting Abu to be nice and offer her a drink so he just did it himself**

**Tea?"Aladdin offered"**

**Yea sure thanks"Jasmine said"**

**So Jasmine and Aladdin sat down by the window drinking thier tea**

**So...What have you been doing these 6 months? It seems like you quit kidnapping"Jasmine said"**

**Well...I became an Urchin 4 weeks after I realised you and thats really about it"Aladdin said"**

**Your life is boring"Jasmine said jokingly"**

**Hey!"Aladdin said pretending to be hurt"**

**So a few seconds went by of silence until Aladdin then broke it asking Jasmine a question**

**So...What have you been doing princess?"Aladdin asked"**

**Its complicated"Jasmine said"**

**Come on tell me! I been in very complicated situations!"Aladdin said putting his tea down"**

***Sighs* Well...To be honest when i went back I went in hiding like always"Jasmine said"**

**H-Hiding! But why?"Aladdin said"**

**Well...Ever since my mom died when i was 7 my older sister Dalia** **has been watching over me and so has my dad he became a Sultan after my mom died and since then I was in great danger and my dad only knew it was safe to keep me locked up away from the world to never be seen again until my 23rd birtyday which is in week and usuallyy on a princess 23rd brithday they forcely have to get married its also part of the law and...Im done here"Jasmine said as tears rolled down her eyes and got up"**

**I-Im So sorry"Aladdin said getting up to comfort her"**

**Its fine its not your fault I just get upset whenever I talk about my past or things I physically go through"Jasmine said"**

**Aladdin couldnt help but feel terrible for her he was just about to say something but then a louse bell ran through Argbragh**

**Uh oh! Its time for me to go I'll see you around I guess"Jasmine said just as she was about to head out a cold hand grabbed her"**

**Wait! If you need anything Im here"Aladdin said as he felt sparks go through him when he made physical contact with her"**

**Thanks!"Jasmine said as she hugged him she never felt so real in her life"**

**So Jasmine left and hurried back to the castle leaving Aladdin**

**JASMINE! Where have you been?! Dont tell me you snuck out again!"Dalia said approaching her"**

**Im sorry Dalia please dont tell dad you know how upset he will be!"Jasmine pleaded her sister"**

**Dont worry I wont but what were you doing out there?"Dalia asked"**

**Nothing much but I met and old friend of mine"Jasmine said smiling"**

**Ohh** **is it a boy?"Dalia asked"**

**DALIA!!!"Jasmine said"**

**Im just asking a simple question"Dalia said"**

**Well...yea it is a boy"Jasmine said"**

**So do you like him or..."Dalia started off"**

**No! No! He's the guy that kidnapped me but he's a nicer person now and is very handsome wow what a glow up he had in 6 months"Jasmine said"**

**Wait your friends with your handsome kidnapper?"Dalia asked"**

**Old Kidnapper he has changed and Im pretty sure he is a more reasonable guy that I can probably trust"Jasmine said"**

**Really?"Dalia asked"**

**Yes...He said if I need anything he will be there for me"Jasmine said with a little smile"**

**Awww so cute! He really has changed and he might like you!"Dalia said"**

**Oh please we barley know each other!"Jasmine said"**

**True! But those words he told you...and tye fact that you called him handsome you know kinda..."Dalia started"**

**Oh please!"Jasmine said rolling her eyes blushing at the thought to be honest she kinda found him slightly cute"**

**Oh come on I know you got some feels up in there! Oh how about tommrow you take me to him"Dalia said"**

**As in sneak out again!?"Jasmine asked shocked"**

**Yep!"Dalia said"**

**Ok tommrow at noon we'll go visit him"Jasmine said"**

**Yay! I cant wait!"Dalia said"**

**Me neither...**


	2. Dalia Meets AladdinAbu gets caught

**It was the next day and Dalia came in busting into her sistere room**

**DALIA!! I told you to stop doing that! it scares me!"Jasmine said in a baby voice"**

**Oh woman up!"Dalia said"**

**What do you want anyways?"Jasmine asked"**

**Oh I came to tell you breakfast is ready and talk about this guy"Dalia said sitting beside Jasmine"**

**Dal you're going to see him later"Jasmine said"**

**Yes but I need to know how he looks"Dalia said"**

***rolls eyes* What is it with you and me having guy friends?"Jasmine asked"**

**I dont know to be honest"Dalia said"**

**Jasmine and Dalia's dad then called them downstairs to eat**

**Lets go eat! Then talk more about th is guy friend of yours!"Dalia said giggling"**

**Ok! But nothing to serious!"Jasmine said"**

**Over to Aladdin**

**Wasnt it great seeing Jasmine Abu? It seems like she has gotten prettier over 6 month's"Aladdin said with a smile looking over at the castle"**

**Abu got on his shoulder and looked out too**

**I wish I had more time to see her"Aladdin said"**

**Abu then gave Aladdin a look which he knew what** **it meant**

**Oh stop it Abu I dont like her I havent even seen her in months!"Aladdin said"**

**Abu then signaled Aladdin that it was time for them to go on a stealing rant**

**Come on Abu! Lets see how much we can steal this time!"Aladdin said"**

**So the day went by and it was eventually time for Jasmine and Dalia to go see Aladdin**

**Ok Dalia follow my lead"Jasmine said as her and Dalia snuck out"**

**Wow I havent been out in so long! So wheres this guy?"Dalia asked"**

**Hes Name is Aladdin and just follow me we will get to him s-OW!!!**

**JASMINE!**

**Omg Im so sorry about t- Jasmine?"Aladdin said as he helped her get up since they bumped into each other"**

**Hey...Um.."Jasmine started"**

**Hi! Im Dalia her sister!!!! She told me alot about you"Dalia said shaking his hand"**

**Oh did she now?"Aladdin said with a warm smile looking down at her"**

**No I have not! All i said was you were a friend of mine now all I did was come so she can meet you know we are gonna head back"Jasmine said grabbing Dalia"**

**You sure you dont wanna stay princess?"Aladdin asked raising is eyebrow"**

**Aww cute he calls you princess"Dalia said"**

**Only with her consent"Aladdin said"**

**Abu then came rushing towards them panicking**

**Abu whats wrong?"Aladdin asked"**

**He's worried of something"Jasmine said"**

**Or running from something!! LOOK OUT!"Dalia said as she pointed to a crowd with torches"**

**ABU! Did you steal something that was valuable again?"Aladdin asked him and he shook his head"**

**That cute monkey stole something?"Dalia asked"**

**Unfortunately yes hes my moneky"Aladdin said"**

**Ok enough chit chat! We better get out of here now"Jasmine said"**

**Right yall two go Ab-"Aladdin had got cut off by being hit in the head"**

**ALADDIN!!"Jasmine yelled at the top of her lungs"**

**Jas we gotta g-LET GO OF ME!!"Dalia yelled as she got picked up by one of the guys and carried away with them taking Abu too"**

**Jasmine tried waking Aladdin up but he wouldn't get up so she carried him until she got to his place and set him down on his bed,got a glass of water and poured it on him**

**WHAT THE HELL!"Aladdin yelled from the cold liqud touching his skin"**

**Finally your awake!"Jasmine said"**

**What happend? and wheres Abu?and Dalia?"Aladdin aksed"**

**The group of people took them and knocked you out"Jasmine said"**

**WHAT!! We have to go get them!"Aladdin said"**

**But we dont know where they are"Jasmie said"**

**You dont but I do! I know this place better than you do! Now follow me"Aladdin said"**

**So Jasmine and Aladdin walked for a bit soon they found them**

**Jasmine! Aladdin!"Dalia said silently in excitement"**

**Wheres Abu?"Aladdin asked"**

**Over there!"Daila said as she pointed to the fire pit"**

**No! Not my monkey! Look Jasmine set Dalia free and yall two leave!"Aladdin said"**

**What about you?"Jasmine asked"**

**I'll be fine! Now go!"Aladdin said"**

**So Jasmine got Dalia free and left and ran until they got home**

**WHERE HAVE YALL TWO BEEN?!"Jafar asked with Iago on his shoulder"**

**Jafar?? Why are you here?"Dalia asked"**

**I came to drop something off! Thats very valuable! Your father will be putting it on didplay tomorrow for everyone to see"Jafar said"**

**Cool! Can we see it?"Jasmine asked"**

**No you'll have to wait like everyone else now where were yall?"Jafar asked"**

**Oh um...we went to um...we had taken a stoll"Jasmine said stuttdering hoping she wouldnt be in much trouble"**

**Hmm Ok! I hope you had fun usually the king doenst let his princess outside of rye catlse"Jafar said as he left"**

**That was a close one!"Dalia said"**

**Yea! I hope Aladdin's ok"Jasmine said"**

**He should be he might come tommrow like thousands of other people"Dalia said"**

**Yea...now lets go upstairs before anyone catches us!"Jasmine said"**

**Agreed!**


	3. Jafar finds out Jasmine snuck out

**Jasmine and Dalia made it upstairs to their room**

**Today was fun"Dalia said"**

**FUN?! YOU GOT KIDNAPPED!"Jasmine yelled at her sister"**

**I know but at least I got to see Aladdin"Dalia said"**

**Whos Aladdin?"Iago said as he flew through the window"**

**Iago! Hey what are you doing here?"Jasmine asked nervously"**

**Your father wants you to help him with something and Daila the king wants you to clean Roger's"Iago said"**

**Ok Im on it!"Dalia said as she nervously walked out of the room to find Rogers"**

**So this Aladdin guy! Is he a prince?"Iago asked"**

**Who is this Aladdin you speak of?"Jasmine said acting like she didnt know who he was talking about"**

**Look I heard yall talking about a guy Aladdin now just answer the damn question before I go get Jafar!"Iago said a but angry"**

**Ok!Ok! Yes He's a prince"Jasmine said"**

**Maybe I can get to meet this prince tommorw"Iago said"**

**Yes! you will I will introduce you to him"jasmine said"**

**Ok well go help your father now"Iago said as he left to Jafars dungeon"**

**So Iago what has she been up to?"Jafar asked"**

**Well i heard that Dalia almost got kidnapped meaning they snuck out and met met this guy Aladdin which I already know is a non prince"Iago said"**

**Ah yes! Aladdin the Urcin street rat!"Jafar said"**

**What shall we do sir?"Iago asked"**

**Keep an eye on the princess and make sure you keep Dalia very busy and the king distracted"Jafar said"**

**Got it sir! but what about Aladdin?"Iago asked"**

**Dont worry he will be fine until I expose him! And if Jasmine sneaks out more than 3 times again its going to be over for her!"Jafar said"**

***Evil laughing* I know just what you have in mind sir"Iago said"**

**Of course you do now go fetch me some grapes!**

**Scene over to Aladdin**

**I got Abu free after fighting for my life and I ran as fast as I could until I stumbled on something! It was Jasmines hair piece that she wore she kysthave dropped it I thought so I picked it up and my first instinct was to go to the castle and so I did**

**At the castle**

**Thanks again Jasmine"The king said"**

**No problem father I'll go check on Dalia and see if she needs help!**

**Jasmine then walked upstairs and bumped into Aladdin she didnt say a word but pulled him into her room**

**What the hell are you doing here?! How did you even get in here?"Jasmine asked"**

**Oh um well you h-"Aladdin had got cut off by Dalia coming in with Rogers"**

**Im surprised you didnt come to help m-OMG! ALADDIN!"Dalia said in shock as she closed the door behind her"**

**Hey Dalia so um anyways Jasmine I...Uh is that a tiger?"Aladdin asked nervously as Rogers stepped closer to him"****Yes this is Rogers and apparently he likes you"Dalia said as Rogers licked Aladdins hand"****So Aladdin you were saying?"Jasmine asked"****Oh I came to return this"Aladdin said as he handed Jasmine her hair piece"****Oh my god thanks! I must of dropped it when me and Dalia ran back"Jasmine said"****Excuse me um but how did you get in here?"Dalia asked"****Yea there are several guards"Jasmine said"****Well what can I say? Im an Urcin theif I have my ways"Aladdin said with a charming smile"****JASMINE! DALIA!"The king called walking upstairs"****Shit! Its our dad you gotta go!"Jasmine said grabbing him by his hand leading him to the window"****How do you expect me to leave through the window?"Aladdin asked"****Well what can I say? You're an Urchin theif you have your ways"Jasmine said not letting go of Aladdin's hand"****Very funny princess"Aladdin said as he stared into Jasmines eyes"****They stared at each other until they heard a knock on the door****Ok well it was nice seeing you again Aladdin but you really gotta go!"Dalia said"****Oh um right! *Whispers in Jasmined ear* Bye princess"Aladdin said as he let go of her hand heading out the window"****Wait! Tomorrow you'll be coming to the****display at the castle right?"Dalia asked"****Of course! I gotta see my princess"Aladdin said before he left he winked at Jasmine and climed down"****The king opened the door****Jesus dad!"Dalia said as she jumped"****Sorry but I need yall to help me set up the display for tommrow"The King said"****Dalia can go ahead I'll be down in a sec"Jasmine said"****Ok come on Dalia!**


	4. Snuck outInjuredA kissConfronted

**Jasmine couldnt stop thinking about how Aladdin winked at her but then she noticed her braclet was gone so she climbed out the window and silently left the castle but wasn't aware that Iago was following her so she kept walking**

**That Urchin theif once I find him he will pay"Jasmine said with a smile and a blush forming onto her cheeks"**

**Jasmine kept walking until she bumped into John the same person she saw when she met Aladdin**

**Hello Princess looks like your coming with me!"John said as he grabbed her hand"**

**Not on my watch!"Jasmine said as she kicked him and ran"**

**Music then begin to play as she stopped and looked around her surroundings**

**This world is so crazy I wonder how I can even imagine how he lived like this an Urchin street rat!! Living this life!"Jasmine sung as she dodged John eventually running into Aladdin making the music turn off"**

**Princess what are you doing here?**

**I came to get my bracelet back but now Im getting chased by that guy!**

**Ok! Abu create a deversion for us!**

**The music started to play again**

**Abu then distracted John and the beat got harder as they got on a cart and left with John and his henchmen following them**

**Aladdin's part**

**Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline! One swing ahead of the sword! I only steal what I cant afford**

**Jasmine and Aladdin then went into a chasing scene jumping over everything with the music beat still dropping**

**Jasmine's Part**

**Hey Abu give me a beat! They don't understand how I dont even belong here****! I never even came to steal! I gotta keep One Jump ahead of crowrd! One step from the rest!**

**Aladdin and Jasmine**

**And I gotta keep on going until Im one jump ahead**

**We wont be able to outrun them like this! Go with Abu to my place I'll be there shortly"Aladdin said as he took off"**

**Jasmines part**

**I gotta make sure I dont mess up! I gotta keep one jump ahead of the world!**** One swing across the vine! And nothing will get in my way!!!**

**Jasmine then go to Aladdins house waiting**

**Scene cut to Aladdin**

**Aladdins part**

**I gotta make sure I move fast! These guys will never understand what I be going through but thats alright cause I got my friend Abu!! Oh wait hes wity Jasmine**

**Chours**

**Urchin theif! Street Rat! we are on a chase Urchin theif! Street Rat! we are on a chase**

**Aladdin then starts fighting them while singing**

**I gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline! One jump ahead of the sword! I cant let my life be a downfall! I gotta make sure I keep going before its too late! I gotta make it safe to my princess!**

**The music then ends once Aladdin stops reapting that 4 times and the chours stops**

**That will teach yall to not mess with my girl! Now time to g-WOAH!!! OW!"Aladdin said as he fell off of the roof he was on and landed hard onto the concrete getting a huge wound from the hard impact"**

**He just got up and hurried up home with blood dripping**

**Scene cut to Jasmine**

**Where is he Abu?"Jasmine asked"**

**Abu just shrugged his shoulders**

**Im not sure but I know you are in bug trouble!"Iago said landing on the window"**

**IAGO! How? When? How did you find me?"Jasmine asked"**

**Not answering now you better get home or else!"Iago said demanding"**

**Ok I will I just have to get something from someone!Its not what it looks like my braclet was just stolen and Im waiting for him here!"Jasmine said pleading"**

**Hmmm Ok if you insist princess but this better not happen again princess now hurry up!"Iago said as he flew away"**

**That was close"Jasmine said"**

**You know what else was close? Me nearly dying"Aladdin said as he entered the room"**

**Finally you're...OMG WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! Are you ok?"Jasmine asked looking at his arm worried"**

**Yes im fine its just a little wound"Aladdin said"**

**Come here and sit!"Jasmine said as she grabbbed his hand that didnt have the wound"**

**What are you doing?"Aladdin asked"**

**Ima stitch you"Jasmine said using he hair piece needle and some of the string from her dress"**

**I-Im sorry your gonna do what now?!"Aladdin asked nervously trying to back up"**

**Relax this wont hurt at all"Jasmine said as she started to stitch him"**

**WHAT THE FUCK! You just said it wasnt gonna hurt"Aladdin said as he yelled from the pain"**

**It will only hurt for a little while dont worry you'll be better in no time"Jasmine said still stitching him"**

**A few seconds went by and Jasmine was done**

**Now dont move your arm too much or you'll rip your stitches! Now can I have my bracelt? I have to go"Jasmine said"**

**Already?"Aladdin asked"****Yes! Dont worry I'll see you tommrow at the display"Jasmine said"****How about I give you your bracelet tommrow?"Aladdin said with a smirk"****Look Aladdin I r-"Jasmie had then got cut off by a kiss"****Thank you princess see you tommrow"Aladdin said"****Right...Bye"Jasmine said in shock as she left"****Jasmine then returned home and was soon confronted by Jafar...**


	5. The Display

**Well Well Well! Look who I found"Jafar said with an evil smirk"**

**Its not what you think! I just went to go get something"jasmine said"**

**Its true sir she even told me"Iago said"**

**Hmm if you say so...But I better not catch you out again! Or it will be over for you literally!"Jafar said as he walked away leaving Jasmine scared"**

**The day went by and it soon became night and it was the next day**

**JASMINE! WAKE UP! ITS TIME FOR THE DISPLAY! WHICH MEANS YOUR BOO WILL BE HERE"Dalia said running upstairs"**

**JESUS! Dalia you scared the shit out of me! But ok I'll be ready shortly"Jasmine said"**

**Scene cut over to Aladdin**

**Come on Abu! We cant be late for the display at the ****castle"Aladdin said picking up Abu"**

**Abu just growled while he was being carried on Aladdins shoulder as he ran to the line where people were waiting**

**Alright everyone! Welcome to the Display everyone stay in line until we get inside"The king said"**

**Everyone entered the castle in a single file line looking at the lamp which was sitting in the middle of everything and of course they were fascinated along with the other stuff that was set up**

**Aladdin!"Jasmine said with joy as she ran up to hug"**

**Hey!! Be careful I just got stitches"Aladdin said"**

**Oh right sorry! So...how do you like to display so far?"Jasmine asked"**

**Its great..."Aladdin paused a bit to signal Abu to get the lamp since that caught his attention the most"**

**Hey Aladdin!"Dalia said walking up to him"**

**Hey Dalia!"Aladdin said back"**

**Dalia then started a conversation with him mostly about** **Jasmine and him and of course she broke it up**

**Ok! Dalia thats enough"Jasmine said a bit embarrassed"**

**Dont worry princess no need to be embarrassed*Winks at her* Oh and i frogot heres your ****bracelet"Aladdin said putting it on her"**

**Thanks"Jasmine said"**

**Why hello Aladdin"Jafar said walking up to him"**

**Who are you?"Aladdin asked concerned to how he knew his name"**

**I am Jafar! and I see you met the princess and Dalia"Jafar said with a slight smile staring at him"**

**Yes...Um how long are you gonna keep staring at me?"Aladdin asked un even and scared"**

**Until you return the lamp"Jafar said"**

**What Lamp!?"Dalia and Jasmine both asked at the sae time"**

**There was a Lamp right there! But now its gone"Jafar said pointing"**

**A bystander than happened to see Abu with the lamp making a run for it and yelled**

**SEIZE THAT MONKEY!"The king said"**

**Woah! Hold on this monkey doesnt know any better"Aladdin said jumping between them and his monkey"**

**Right! He probably just wanted to hold it"Jasmine said picking up Abu"**

**Oh please its that dirty Street Rats monkey!"Jafar said"**

**Street Rat? As in Aladdin?"The king asked confused"**

**Look trust me I didnt come to steal anything"Aladdin said"**

**How can we trust a Urchin theif like you?"Jafar asked raising an eyebrow"**

**Aladdin just looked at Jasmine as she sighed**

**This is all a misunderstanding now I will put the Lamp back and we can all froget about this"Jasmine said as she got something shiny out of Aladdins pocket very sneaky and put it inside the case instead of the lamp but the object** **looked like the lamp so no one suspected a thing"**

**Ok now everyone can keep looking!"The king said"**

**Oh and if yall want to buy some of these things come to me or Dalia and we will set you up"Jasmine said"**

**Ima keep my eye on you"Jafar said as he turned around walking away"**

**Follow me"Jasmine said"**

**What?"Aladdin asked"**

**I said follow me! Dalia well be right back if you need me I will be upstairs with Aladdin"Jasmine said"**

**Ohhhh ok girl I see you"Dalia said making Aladdin and Jasmine both laugh a little"**

**Come on Aladdin!"Jasmine said as they both went upstairs into her room"**

**So why are we in here?"Aladdin asked concerned"**

**I wanted to give you this"Jasmine said as she pulled out the lamp"**

**Abu got out of her arm and grabbed the lamp**

**No way! How did you...Wait what did you do? and what did you put in the case?"Aladdin asked"**

**I hope whatever was in your pocket wasn't that important"Jasmine said"**

**JASMINE!!!! You really stole?!"Aladdin asked a little upset about her actions"**

**Well you really wanted that lamp"Jasmine said"**

**More like he wanted it! *Points to Abu*But thanks"Aladdin said"**

**Hey uh...can I ask you something?"Aladdin asked"**

**Sure"Jasmine said"**

**How is it like living like this?"Aladdin asked"**

**What do you mean?"Jasmine asked curious and concerned"**

**Well like hiding from the** **whole world and only being noticed like during displays and events"Aladdin said"**

**Oh Im never allowed to go to parties and people never realize Im the princesses unless my tiger Rogers is with me"Jasmine said a bit sad"**

**Oh Im so sorry"Aladdin said"**

**Its fine it isnt your fault hey I mean at least you get to see the world"Jasmine said staring into his brown eyes"**

**Trust me princess my life isnt too much different from yours"Aladdin said staring into her dark chocolate eyes leaning for a kiss"**

**Jasmine and Aladdins lips were soon touching until Jasmine broke it**

**Look its clearly obvious that we like each other but...Im not allowed to date you"Jasmine said"**

**I know its the law for you do date and** **marry a prince"Aladdin said"**

**I wish there was something I could do rather than getting forced to be married"Jasmine said"**

**Your birthday is in a week right?"Aladdin asked"**

**Yes...why?"Jasmine asked"**

**No reason...Um Ima go now! I'll see you another time! Come on Abu!"Aladdin said ss he went home"**

**Huh...Weird..."Jasmine said as she just left the room wondering what he had in mind"**


	6. Genie

Hey guys so before yall read the next chapter I want yall to know that I know Dalia and Jasmine arent actually sisters I made them be sisters tho because they are close and really good best friends and best friends are like sisters and yes I know that guy at the market is named Jamal or something but I frogot and couldn't go back and change it! Now you can read the chapter

**Abu kept giving Aladdin a look until they got home**

**Oh Abu please stop! I dont have any tricks up my sleeve but I do have an idea! next week I'll throw her a huge party!Or even better take her on a date"Aladdin said"**

**Abu just rolled his eyes until ****he saw a blue light shining in the lamp which Aladdin noticed too so he picked the lamp up and saw a little dust and wiped it making a Genie appear**

**Who dares awaken me?! *Looks down* ****Oh hello there! So where is your master?"The Genie asked"**

**Aladdin was so shocked he didnt know what to say**

**Uh...W-What master?"Aladdin asked confused struggling to get the words out"**

**Oh wait you rubbed the lamp?"Genie asked"**

**Yes...but what are you? Like a Giant?"Aladdin asked"**

***Laughs* Heck no! Giants arent real"Genie said"**

**So then your a blue puff ball thing?"Aladdin asked"**

**Oh my your not used to this! Let me explain what I am!"Genie said"**

**So the Genie got out a list and tried to explain but Aladdin didnt get it still so the Genie made Abu play the drums and trumpet and started to sing about it**

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales**

**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves**

**You got a brand of magic never fails**

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**

**And I'll say**

**Mister Aladdin, sir**

**What will your pleasure be?**

**Let me take your order**

**Jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre d'**

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

**You're the boss**

**The king, the shah**

**Say what you wish**

**It's yours, true dish**

**How about a little more Baklava?**

**Have some of column A**

**Try all of column B**

**I'm in the mood to help you dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Can your friends do this?**

**Do your friends do that?**

**Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**

**Can your friends go poof?**

**Well, looky here**

**Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

**So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

**You got me bona fide, certified**

**You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires**

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what-cha wish?**

**I really want to know**

**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**

**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**

**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three**

**I'm on the job, you big nabob**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**

**So you get it now"Genie asked"**

**I guess...but what are you used for?"Aladdin asked"**

***rolls eyes* I grant 3 wishes anything that you please but I cant make people fall in love"Genie said"**

**Cool! Hey can I chat with my monkey for a sec"Aladdin asked"**

**Sure!"Genie said"**

**So Aladdin took Abu upstairs and said he can grant ****3 wishes meaning he can make a wish to where Genie can get him and Jasmine together! Abu was confused but nodded his head then Aladdin went back downstairs**

**Ok so Genie I was thinking about my first wish...and I really wanna be with this girl**** but I cant cause she has to marry a prince"Aladdin said"**

**Oh?"The Genie said in one of those questions"**

**So I was wondering for my first wish can you make me a prince?"Aladdin asked"**

**Well technically Im not making people in love so...OF COURSE! but you have to rub the lamp and say Genie I wish"Genie said"**

**Ok...*He rubed the lamp* Genie I wish for you to make me a prince"Aladdin said"**

**O-Wait hold on!*Snaps fingers* Ok listen kid theres alot of grey area in make me a prince"Genie said as they ended up in the desert"**

**Can you warn me next time before doing that! And what do you mean by grey area"Aladdin asked"**

**See I can just make you a prince*Makes a prince appear*"Genie said"**

**Oh no!"Aladdin said"**

**Hmm ok see be specific with your words"Genie said"**

**Ok well try to make me fit it like the princes in Argbragh"Aladdin said"**

**Lets see what I can do!"Genie said as he made a mirror appear and stsrted working on Aladdin"**

**A few seconds went by**

**Ah! How about this one?"Genie said"**

**Well what do you think Abu?"Aladdin asked"**

**Abu shook his head**

**Great! Looks like this is the one!"Aladdin said"**

**Ok cool but im not done yet you will need a new name"Genie said"**

**How about Prince Ali from Basin?"Aladdin said"**

**Perfect! You're pretty good at this now just for extra would you want a sweet ride?"Genie asked"**

**Hell yea! How about those magic carpets?"Aladdin asked"**

**Sorry no can do the last magic carpet was known to be hidden in the cave of wonders"Genie said"**

**Well lets go there then! Come on Abu hop on!"Aladdin said"**

**Well then if you insist lets go"Genie said"**

**So they headed to the cave of wonders **


	7. Prince Ali and Princess Jasmine meet

**Aladdin and Genie were heading to the cave of wonders to find the magic carpet**

**Finally where here! Now all you have to do is go in the cave and get the magic carpet! But dont touch anything!"The Genie said"**

**Got it! Come on Abu"Aladdin said as he entered the cave"**

**It only took a second for Aladdin to go inside and come out**

**Ok I found the carpet! It was stuck but I got it!**"**Aladdin said as** **he excited the cave"**

**"Great! Now be prepared for tommrow! I have a huge ****surprise"The Genie said**

**"Ok...so what do I do with the carpet?" Aladdin asked**

**"Keep it at your place! And tommrow morning grab the lamp and head to the kila park which is abandoned!" The Genie said as just like in movies the setting changes as he talks so it was now morning**

**"Ok Genie come on out!" Aladdin said setting the lamp down**

**"Ok great! Now heres what we are going to do..." The Genie said**

**So the Genie disguised himself as a human,turned Abu into an elephant and hired some people so they can make an entrance! So eventually Aladdin...Well prince Ali had an entrance coming into the kingdom and the Genie had a song...**

Make way for Prince Ali

Say hey! It's Prince Ali

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come!

Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali! Fabulous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your sunday salaam

The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali!

Mighty is he!

Ali Ababwa

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Ali

He's got seventy-five golden camels

Purple peacocks

He's got fifty-three

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa

That physique! How can I speak

Weak at the knee

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your veil and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)

And to view them he charges no fee

(He's generous, so generous)

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies

(Proud to work for him)

They bow to his whim love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!

Prince Ali!

Amorous he! Ali Ababwa

Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for prince Ali!

**"That was a nice entrance...lets go meet the prince!" Dalia said as she basically yanked Jasmine to the door entrance walking down the steps and ended up face to face with prince Ali like she wanted**

**"Hi...um Im Prince Ali...and this is my...acquaintance...Rowland" Prince Ali said as he introduced himself to the princess and the king**

**"Nice to meet you! This is princesses Jasmine****" The prince said**

**"And im Dalia! Her sister and best friend" Dalia said**

**"Nice to meet you all" Prince Ali said**

**"Hey whats that over there?" Princess Jasmine asked as she pointed to this object that was coverd with some gold cloth**

**"Oh...thats uh...spoons!" Prince Ali said**

**"SPOONS?!" Everyone asked in confusion**

**Prince Ali then nudged the Genie**

**"Oh...right yes um...those are spoons! Very tiny spoons" Genie said**

**"Yes...um its very limited addition and over there are jams!" Pricne Ali said as he pointed to the other object that was covered over some gold cloth**

**"And what are you planning on doing with it?" The King asked**

**"To buy and sell them****" Prince Ali said**

**"Sell?" Jasmine said in a question way**

**"Yea...for example like you" Prince Ali said**

**"Uh...Ali" Genie said**

**"So basically you just said your buying me? but in jam form you would sell me?" Princess Jasmine asked**

**"Yes...No wait! I mena uh.." Prince Ali said in anxiousness**

**"Im sorry but we have to go! It was nice meeting you! Come on Jas" Dalia said**

**"We hope to see you tomorrow we are having a feast" The king said before he left**

**"IM SORRY!" Prince Ali yelled**

**"Come on lets go!" Genie said as he took Aladdin on top of the castle roof**

**"Ok carpet you can put us down now!" Prince Ali said as him and tge Genie landed on the roof**

**"You need to learn how to say the right words! You messed up big time" Genie said**

**"I know! How can I fix this?" Prince Ali asked**

**I have an idea...**


	8. Genie's ideaDalia and Jasmine talk

**"So...whats your idea?" Prince Ali asked**

**"Well since you probably made her feel some type of way and upset maybe you can make it up to her by a magic carpet ride" Genie said**

**"Seriously?! She's not gonna expect that"Prince Ali said with a sharp tone**

**"Hey calm down kiddo look just apologize,give a speech,and give her a ride she'll forgive you then"Genie said**

**"And how do you know?"Prince Ali asked**

**"I don't but she is a princess and I do know what a royalty likes and enjoys so tonight as the sun sets and it gets dark i want you to do exactly what I said"Genie said as he went into his lamp**

**"Well Abu wish me luck tonight"Prince Ali said as Abu the elephant tunred back into a monkey**

**In Princess Jasmine room**

**"You know Prince Ali seemed off dont you think? I mean who sells spoons?!"Dalia asked**

**"I dont know but I didnt like how he said he would sell me I mean what kind of prince says that?! See this is why I dont want to specifically date a prince...but I have too"Jasmine said**

**"I know you perfer Aladdin and to be honest I ****also perfer Aladdin over any prince any day"Dalia said sitting down beside Jasmine with a smile**

**"I sometimes wish this stupid law about me marrying a prince didnt exist I mean they always make mistakes and mess up and always never be themselves"Jasmine exclaimed**

**"That's not all true"Dalia said**

**"Yes it is! Around me Aladdin was still himself but with Ali he cant even say hi without saying something completely stupid"Jasmine said rolling her eyes**

**"You know you never told me about Aladdin well besides how he was your kidnapper six month's ago so...could you tell me a bit about him?I mean im shocked he did kill you like what kind of kidnapper just abducts someone and keeps them alive?"Dalia said**

**"He kept me for revenge"Jasmine said**

**"REVENGE?!Well you gotta tell me now...I mean...if you want to"Dalia said slowly calming herself down**

**"I want to tell you,I do owe you an explanation for me being gone for six months anyways...**


End file.
